


tyl7897's Kinktober 2020

by tyl7897



Category: Archer (Cartoon), Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mass Effect Trilogy, Once Upon a Time (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Hair Kink, Height Differences, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Nipple Piercings, Police, Underwear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyl7897/pseuds/tyl7897
Summary: tyl7897 kinktober challenge.  Thanks for my online friends to suggest kinks for me!!!FYI: It won't be just Arrow or Arrowverse characters
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Henry Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan, John Constantine/Oliver Queen, Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard, Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Various MCU Characters - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	1. Day 1 Underwear- Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> John Constantine asks Oliver Queen to retrieve a powerful artifact that was stolen...

Oliver Queen was told by John Constantine that a powerful artifact was stolen and needed to be recovered. Oliver managed to track it down and recovered it quite easily. Once he was in his hideout, he was curious on what it was, so he opened it. To his surprised, it was a pair of red boxer briefs. He was confused but he felt drawn to put them on, so he did and stripped out of the rest of his clothes. He decided to check them out in the mirror, and he couldn’t help stare how good he looked in it, his ass and bulge popped out well. Suddenly, he felt a strange sensation and felt like his skin was absorbing something. It felt amazing and when he opened his eyes, he saw that his boxer briefs were now pink.  
Oliver got very horny and he was alone, so he decided to take care of it. He sat down on the computer chair and booted up the computer. He started to type his usual straight porn but then he decided to look up gay porn. He browsed the “superhero parody” category and found a video where the Green Arrow was fucking the Flash. It was so hot that it didn’t take before he blew his load all over his muscular body. 

“Oh, bloody hell,” a familiar British voice said.

“Oh, hey Johhnny, I got the artifact for you,” Oliver said nonchalantly as he picks up some cum and lick it, “I don’t see why it’s so powerful?”

“Well you see, it makes anybody who wears it permanently gay, once it turns pink. And I’m going to have so many headaches with your allies, asking me to reverse something that’s impossible,” John said.

“Then we should use it on them. I just watched a porno where my parody was pounding Barry’s pardoy and was so hot. I want Barry’s ass. In fact if everybody is gay, then I think the world will be a much happier place” Oliver said.

“We can’t and leads to the second problem. As a side effect, whoever is affected by it, turns sterile. So if everybody uses it, the human race will become extinct.”

“Oh that’s not good at all. So no, don’t use it on others,” Oliver said, “Since we got that out of the way, wanna fuck?”

“Was hoping you say that,” John said as he stripped out of clothes


	2. Day 2 Mind Control- MCU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different Infinity war Outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Spider-man aka Peter Parker is 18 years old.

It was not much of a fight. Once Thanos got ahold of the soul stone, it did not take long for changing his opponent’s souls, into gay sex-obsessed sluts. On Titan, he played around with his opponents until he got bored and used the soul stone to make all the females disappear. Drax and Starlord started to kiss for a little bit until Drax bent him down and started to fuck Starlord’s virgin fat ass. Dr. Strange got horny and used magic to fly and started to jack off at the people fucking. He saw Tony bending down Peter Parker and started to fuck him. Thanos was satisfied at his work, wanted to join but he was on a mission. He then used the space stone to go back to Earth in getting the last stone.  
Once Thanos appeared on Earth, he was shocked that his opponents were winning but soon that was going to change. He saw a big metal robot coming after him along with another man in a black suit. He used the stones to make them naked and have the what later be known as Black Panther fuck Bruce Banner. A flying man, Falcon was also coming at him along with another man with a metal arm but made them 69 each other. Some other people came at him but one in particular was interesting. He was later he found out was named Steve Rogers or Captain America. His will was unbelievable which found it hot. So, he made Steve be able to take his own cock and fuck him. Steve was loving the fucking and soon after, Thanos saw something flying towards him but he managed to dodge it and then sent it back to Thor, sticking it up his ass as the former god fuck himself with it.  
Thanos walked up to the robot with Steve following him naked, that housed the mind stone but used the stones to make him human and extract the mind stone as the former robot started to jack off. Thanos then used the mind stone on Steve first so he’s a complete slut to him and to other men. Then he snapped his fingers so everybody was loyal to him and enjoy gay sex.


	3. Day 3 Height Growth -OUAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting these on the day of (got busy) 
> 
> Also sorry for this one being really short, I wasn't that into it :(
> 
> Disclaimer: Henry is 19 years old.

David woke up in his own bed but felt his feet was hanging on the base of the bed. Thinking he sinked down and shoved himself up but hits his head on the baseboard. He was confused but he stood up and felt his underwear riding up and saw they were tiny and saw that he was much taller than before.

“What the?” David said as his head barely touched the ceiling.

Another feeling he had was that he was incredibly horny, so he touched his bulge and found his cock hanging out and was a lot bigger than before. Before David could do anything, he heard a voice.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe it worked!!” Henry, his grandson, said.

Henry came up to his grandpa and grabbed his cock as he started to suck on it. David knew he should stop this but the feeling up of a mouth on his bigger cock felt so good.

“Yeah, Henry, suck on you gramps cock,” David moan.

David later found out that his grandson had a height kink, was gay, and had a crush on him. So, he asked Mr. Gold, his other grandpa to give him a height growth potion to give to David.


	4. Day 4 Hair-Mass Effect

Commander Shepard finally woke from a coma after couple of months from defeating the Reapers. The first thing he saw was his boyfriend, Kaidan Alenko but he looked different. He had a small beard growing, he looked hot.   
“Heya handsome,” Kaidan said as he bends down and kisses Shepard.

Shepard could feel the fuzz on Kaidan’s face, and it felt good, “Ah Kaidan, you look so handsome, love the beard.”

“You do? Maybe you would like this?” Kaidan said as he took off his shirt revealing his new hairy body.

Shepard studied his boyfriend and man he was hot, the hairy torso connected to Kaidan’s armpits as Kaidan flexed for him. He could feel his cock getting hard until it was tenting up on the loose clothing. Shepard looked around the room and found he was at some apartment, Kaidan’s he was thinking hooked up with machines.

“I see you like the show? Huh Commander?” Kaidan said looking at Shepard’s tent.

“I am very much, maybe you should take care of it?” Shepard said as he takes the blanket off.

Kaidan lifted the gown and started to suck on his boyfriend’s cock. Shepard could feel the tickle from Kaidan’s beard which felt great. He forgot how skilled Kaidan was at giving a blowjob and soon he came from not orgasming ever since defeating the Reapers. Kaidan then jacked off himself until he orgasms, with the cum landing on his forest of hairs. Shepard thought Kaidan looked hotter now.

“So while you were asleep, some changes happened to you too,” Kaidan said as he uses his biotics to ripped Shepard’s gown to shreds and pointing a mirror to Shepard. 

Shepard liked what he saw, he had a beard now and his torso was very hairy like Kaidan. He never knew he had a hair kink but glad he found out.

“Fuck, I look hot,” Shepard said


	5. Day 5 Piercing -Archer

Sterling Archer woke up from a drinking blunder. It was a typical morning but was surprised that there was no woman in bed and was only in his briefs and sock and garters. He got up but had a sharp pain on his chest, his nipples. He looked down and found two nipple piercings. Surprised he got up and went to his full body mirror. As he studied himself, he found he looked hot with them. 

“Well hello there,” Archer said as he looked down on his bulge in his briefs.

Archer does not do this often because he usually has a woman in bed but when he does not, he jacks off to himself. He got back into his bed and started to rub his crotch to get his cock excited and then slipped his hand into it and started to stroke it. First, he started off slow and then get a good pace going before he closes his eyes.

He imagined Krieger that he created a perfect clone of Archer and took the clone back to Archer’s penthouse. They were kissing on the bed enjoying each other’s muscular bodies, both had the same piercings and Archer just loved making out with himself. Soon they were on the bed, the clone on all fours as the real Archer plunges his 9 inches into the clone. The clone loved it as Archer pounds him. He kept pounding him harder until…

“Oh God,” Archer moaned as he cums on his chest.

Archer collected himself before getting ready for the day, “Painful but I think I’m going to like my new piercings. I do wonder though if Krieger has cloning technology?”


	6. Day 6 Police- Supernatural

Dean and Sam Winchester where driving to the next case which was still couple of hours still. It was late and they decided to stop at a rest stop to go to the bathroom for Sam and get some snacks for Dean. They parked and notice there was a cop car also there, but they did not mind it. Dean got some candy out of the vending machine while Sam went to the bathroom. Dean waited in the impala and was finished with his snacks and wondered why it was taking Sam a long time. Worried, he grabbed his gun, just in case and went back into the building.  
Once inside, he could hear some pleasure moans and slapping, so he drew his gun and kicked the door, “Hands up.”

Dean was shocked at the site, there was his naked younger, talker brother bent over like a slut and was getting pounded by a large muscular cop still in his uniform. To Dean’s horror, he could tell from Sammy’s face that he was enjoying it. Before Dean said something else, Sam spoke up.

“Hey there Dean, was wondering when you joined us.”

Dean was dumbfounded and before he could do anything else, he was grabbed from behind, dropped his gun and was magically naked. Dean was then bent over and felt something shoved into his virgin asshole. It was so fast that he didn’t stop and resist, it just felt so good getting fucked by the muscular cop’s partner. The two brothers enjoyed the pounding so much that they started to make out with one another. The fucking went on for couple of minutes and once the cops came inside of them, the Winchester brothers became curse. They have become complete sluts to cops and other law enforcement men. Even if they masquerade as FBI agents, they always find time to fuck each other afterwards.


	7. Day 7 Doctors- Resident Evil

Chris Redfield was going to the doctor to get some shots for an upcoming mission. It was a normal visit, but the doctor was ripped. Not to judge or apply any stereotypes but most of the doctors he had where not that muscular or unfit. After taking of his shirt and the doctor doing the usual tests, it was ready to get the shot. It looked normal enough and the doctor injected into the musclebound patient, something weird happened. Chris got suddenly hot and soon he felt his cock stirring and was getting hornier. 

“What the?” Chris said out loud.  
“Relax Mr. Redfield, soon you will love it, will need it,” the doctor said with a sinister grin.

It didn’t take long until Chris was so horny that he didn’t resist when the doctor put his proud 10-inch cock into his mouth. The moist lips and tongue felt great to Chris as he let of a moan. Chris didn’t notice that the doctor was now naked like him. After a couple more licks, the doctor stopped sucking while Chris let out a little whimper. Chris then felt a new sensation in his ass, it felt itchy like there was something missing. With Chris still being horny, the doctor easily manhandled Chris onto his floors on the bed as he lowers it. He spit in his hand to lube up Chris’s asshole before she shoves his own 8-inch cock up Chris’s virgin asshole. Chris winced in pain but nothing he couldn’t handle and soon the pain turned into pleasure the more the doctor fucked his ass. Chris let out some loud moans as the cock felt amazing in his ass as his itching died down but a little bit was still there. After a couple more pumps the doctor and Chris finally came as the doctor’s cum shoots up inside his patient and Chris felt back to normal except for the sensation of the cum sucking into his body. He got off the bed and looked at the naked man and instead of feeling hate and loathing, he found the man super-hot.

“Now Chris, may I call you Chris since we had an intimate moment?” the doctor said.

“Sure,” Chris responded catching his breathe.

“I’m sorry to inform you that you have to get cum up your ass every 4 hours or so before your ass becomes itchy and unbearable. When your cock gets hard and starts to leak, it means its time to get cum up your ass. Understood?” the doctor said.

Chris couldn’t believe that the doctor did this to him, but he wasn’t mad. In fact a little glad as he had such a pleasurable experience getting fucked. 

“Understood,” Chris said.

“Now if you can’t find anybody to feed you, feel free to stop by the hospital as most males here will gladly feed you or feel free to stop at my place,” the doctor winked at Chris as he hands him a card with his address on it.

Chris gladly accepted it.


End file.
